Secrets and Lies Part 6
house of anubis episode 1 ; house of whispers morning nina ; look the doll house amber ; it's glowing opens the doll house fabian ; a clue reads the clue nina ; the bright light that you shall follow will wait there for you tomorrow arrive there at 5.pm and we shall meet each other then . amber ; what does that mean [ a knock on the door] nina ; come in alfie ; everybodys downstairs eating breakfast except you guys nina ; were coming alfie [ nina , fabian and amber walk down stairs ] pitrica ; were have you guys beeen everbody 's been waiting for you nina ; alfie, pitrica , joy look at this reads the clue alfie ; the bright light that you shall follow will wait there for you tomorrow arrive there at 5. pm and we shall meet each other then pitrica ; what does that even mean amber ; i said the exact same thing joy ; were do we meet this bright light fabian ; that's what were trying to find out amber ; wait if it didn't tell us were we meet it maybe it expects us to know I'VE GOT IT THE ATTIC nina ; amber your a genius the attic of course how could i be so thoughtless [ after school] eddie ;hay yacker i was wondering if you'd like to go to the cinemas pitrica ; sure slime ball since i have nothing better to do mara ; hay jerome would you like to go to the cinemas jerome ; sure mara ; great amber ; me and alfie are going shopping there's a new mall in town were going to get our nails done and get makeovers alfie ; yeah , wait ,WHAT nina ; my gran she wants me to come over so i was thinking would you like to come with me fabian, sure , anything for you nina joy ; looks like were the only ones who don't have plans for tonight mick ; yeah what does mara see in jerome anyway joy ; you broke up mick ; yeah but i always thought we'd get back together wh signatureen i came back from australia joy ; it dosen't always work like that mick ; is it because i was gone for to long joy ; quit bragging mick [ it's 5 0 clock nina , fabian , pitrica , amber , alfie , joy all in the attic ] nina ; show yourself bright light bright light ; you have got my messege nina ; who are you bright light ; don't you remember me im clear patra's daughter queen kamila nina ; it's you joy ; who is she nina ; we'll explain it to you later fabian ; what do you want us for queen kamila ; i came to worn you about senkhara and - alfie ; let me guess and a dude named rufus nina ; that's impossible there dead queen kamila ; unfortunatly they survived amber ; how do you know about senkhara queen kamila; she was my, she was my pitrica ; just spit it out old women queen kamila ;i beg you pardon pitrica ; you heard me queen kamila ; she was my sister fabian ; how many sisters has senkhara got joy ; 2564 alfie ; really queen kamila ; you must go it's not safe here nina ; lets go guys leave the attic queen kamila ; you can come out now senkhara ; well played my sister rufus ; i think the fell for it senkhara ; now we can get our revenge on the chosen one and the osirian all thanks to you my sister queen kamila ; all thanks to me